The Morphtronic King vs The Duel Spirit Queen
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Despite their physical ages, Rua/Leo and Ruka/Luna aren't kids anymore, and they're ready to fight each other till their last breaths in order to determine the fate of the Duel Spirit World, and perhaps even Earth as well.
1. Chapter 1: The Rise of the Morphtronics

The King of the Morphtronics vs. the Queen of the Duel Spirits

I am Matthais123. Leo/Rua and Luna/Ruka are two of my most favorite characters, _ever_. This is a story about them; a story of epic proportions; a story that takes place in an alternative future world. And yet, it just _could_ happen. The song is actually "All Hail Shadow" by Magna Fi with a few words changed and the lyrics switched around. I will be using the English names. By the way, Raregold Armor and Metalsilver Armor are equip-spell cards in the trading card game. Also by the way, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's rules! Here we go!

Chapter 1: The Rise of the Morphtronics

The Duel Spirit World was a quiet and tranquil world. Green fields, beautiful forests, and peaceful villages dominated the entire realm. This peace was greatly magnified when Luna, the human Signer of the Crimson Dragon came and freed the ruler of the Duel Spirit World from the Minus Curse of Zeeman the Ape King. With the majestic Ancient Fairy Dragon freed, it seemed as if peace would forever reign in the Duel Spirit World.

And it did… until the machines came.

* * *

A small, young boy sat on a throne of pure chrome within a huge tower. Forsaking the robe and crown bit, the boy still wore his normal clothes, and let his green pony tail hang back as he lay back in his throne. Machines surrounded him, ready to wait on him hand and foot. Behind the throne, a huge door opened, revealing the shape of a huge dragon.

_"It is time for you to accept the mark that declares you as our king, oh young master,"_ the dragon said in robotic monotone.

The boy in the throne smiled widely, "Yes, finally, now _I'll_ have a mark!"

The draconic figure took out a strange, box shaped, mechanical branding iron. The light from it revealed the true nature of this dragon. It was an enormous robot. Its right arm was a giant power screwdriver, while its left arm was an arm of an excavating machine. The mechanical dragon raised the branding iron, and brought it down hard on the young boy's arm.


	2. Chapter 2: The Champion of Duel Spirits

The King of the Morphtronics vs. the Queen of the Duel Spirits

Chapter 2: The Champion of the Duel Spirits

Luna stood at the edge of the lake of the Duel Spirit World. She had her back to the tranquil waters, and was looking out and over to the huge, metallic tower that loomed about just as threatening as an Earth Bound Immortal. The Duel Spirit World had been divided in half. One half was fresh, lush, and green like it always was. The other half was burnt and scorched, with smaller metallic structures sprouting up like mutant weeds among the devastation.

"The battle will soon come, Luna."

Luna turned to see the majestic lion Regulus. With a small pop, Kuribon appeared next to him. Regulus crouched down low and said, "Get on, Luna," he said.

Luna looked back out to the devastated landscape, and then to the Raregold Armor she was wearing. It consisted of a dark blue cloak with a light blue helmet and armor with golden edging. She then looked back at Regulus. Luna smiled sadly and shook her head. "Regulus, my friend, take care of Kuribon for me. I'm afraid I already know with whom I belong during this fight."

Regulus nodded in understanding and said, "Yes, of course, how silly of me. Hmm, here she comes now."

Luna looked up as Ancient Fairy Dragon touched down right by them. The majestic creature, with mayfly-like wings of gold, crouched down to let Luna climb onto her.

_**"The final battle will soon commence," **_the dragon said.

Luna nodded, and the four of them took off towards the site of battle.

As Luna and her dragon took their places at the front and center of the battle line, Luna looked over at her army. Regulus, with Kuribon hanging on tightly to his mane; Sunlight Unicorn; the Spirit of the Breeze; Fairy Guardian; Miracle Flipper; the Pixie Knight; and countless others, all desperate to save their home from this terrible threat. What made it worse was that Luna knew who this threat was very well, and it truly hurt her when she thought of who this threat was.

_**"You're worried about him, aren't you Luna."**_

__It never ceased to amaze her how Ancient Fairy Dragon could read her feelings.

"Yes, I am," Luna said, "Why did this have to happen?"

_**"Humans: once they get a little power, they always want more and more and more. If only he were pure of heart, like you."**_

__Luna fought back her tears. _"He's just not like this, he wouldn't do this; so why is this happening?"_ she thought.

When he had disappeared a week two weeks ago, Luna and her friends never stopped looking for him. How could they have known that the Morphtronic duel spirits had the power to whisk away their human card bearer, and make him their king! Luna's Duel Spirits informed her about the situation two days ago. She had enough time to explain everything to her friends, and then she was taken back to the Duel Spirit World to set things right.

"_**You must face him, Luna; otherwise our entire world will be destroyed. He may even return his own world, and then that world will suffer as well. Nearly all of destiny depends on you."**_

"Yeah, like no pressure. Err, I mean, uh-," Luna tried to think of something to say to cancel out that snide remark, but all she could think of is how much the remark sounded like something _he_ would say.

"_**It's okay."**_

Luna blinked. Was there a hint of a laugh in her voice?

"_**Just remember that we'll all be here with you, so fear is not necessary at all here. Prepare yourself, Luna, for the day of reckoning is finally upon us!"**_

Luna looked out, gulped, and drew her long, golden hilted rapier. She could already see the Morphtronic army approaching.


	3. Chapter 3: All Hail the Morphtonic King

The King of the Morphtronics vs. the Queen of the Duel Spirits

Chapter 3: All Hail the Morphtronic King

The boy king sat upon the back of dragon, finally in something much more regal than his usual clothes. He wore the commanding Metalsilver Armor, which consisted of a crimson cloak, a black helmet and armor with silver edging, and two pairs of deadly silver spikes on the shoulders. The helmet also had four spikes on the front for added effect. It was the very opposite of the Raregold Armor.

"Power Tool Dragon," he said as he rubbed at his new mark on his arm, "You could've been a little gentler with that Anti-Matter branding iron, I've never screamed so loud in my entire life."

_"Yes, my King,"_ the robotic dragon said.

The boy king stared at his new mark. It was and image of Power Tool Dragon with his appendages crossed in front of him. The king smiled. This was much better than any mark the Crimson Dragon could dish out. The best he could give Luna was a boring old claw.

He then looked out towards his army. Boomboxens in the rear, Magnets out in front, Clockens, Videons, and Cellphons in the center, the king had arranged his army quite well, in _his _opinion. He looked out to the enemy army, and saw Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna.

He chuckled and said, "You gotta be kidding me! She puts _herself_ in the front? Dumb move, Luna! If I had played chess with her, I would've beaten her every time!"

_"Some rulers feel obligated to lead their troops into battle,"_ Power Tool Dragon said.

"Yeah, whatever; anyway, pretty soon, I'll make Zeeman the Ape King look like an amateur. Once I destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon, I'm pretty sure Luna will finally get it and join me, and then we'll rule this place together. It's gonna be so awesome!"

_"Yes, my King."_

The king grinned widely and shouted, "Loyal subjects, salute me!"

The Morphtronic machines raised their fists into the air and began to chant loudly:

_All hail Leo! _

_All hail Leo! _

_All hail Leo, the Morphtronic King!_

Morphtronic King Leo laughed wildly at this, "Hahahahahah! Yes! That's me! I _am_ just as good as Luna, Yusei, and the others!" He waved his arms up to the sky and yelled, "You hear that, Crimson Dragon? You should've made _me_ a Signer, but you didn't! So now, I'm the king of the Morphtronic machines, and I'm gonna destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Leo whipped out his twin, silver, curved swords; pointed them at the Duel Spirit Army; and shouted, "Morphtronic Army, CHARGE!"


	4. Chapter 4: Songs of War

The King of the Morphtronics vs. the Queen of the Duel Spirits

Chapter 4: Songs of War

Luna heard the shout and saw the charge. She extended his rapier and yelled, "In the name of the Crimson Dragon, of the Duel Spirit World, of all things good; Duel Spirits, ATTACK!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna led the charge against the Morphtronics, and a bright flash of light from her wings blinded the Morphtronic Magnets in the front, allowing them to be easily destroyed by the Duel Spirits on the ground.

As Regulus ripped the head off of a Morphtronic Magnet with his bare teeth, he looked up and said, "What _is _that sound?"

The answer was Morphtronic Boomboxen. They were playing loud rock music, key to Leo's ingenious battle strategy. The plan was for all the Morphtronic Machines to take up a song when they heard that music to gain more morale during the fight. The machines sung heartily as they fought back:

_All hail Leo,_

_Villains rise again._

_Obliterating everything that's not his friend._

_Nothing can stop him now._

_No ghost to bring him down._

_When there's nothing left to lose,_

_He wins._

_Bow your heads low!_

_All hail Leo!_

_Somewhere in chaos we all find ourselves._

_This destruction is the only tale we tell._

_White is black and black is white._

_Right is wrong and wrong is right._

_Nothing ever fills this hole inside his heart. _

_Determination of the strong._

_Found the meaning that he's searched for so long._

_All hail Leo,_

_Villains rise again._

_Obliterating everything that's not his friend._

_Nothing can stop him now._

_No ghost to bring him down._

_When there's nothing left to lose,_

_He wins._

_Bow your heads low!_

_All hail Leo!_

The Duel Spirits soon found that this technique was working.

_**"This song of selfish ambitions and blind destruction could be the end of us." **_Luna's dragon said gravely.

Luna nodded, "You're right, but what can we do about it?"

Suddenly, a pair of Morphtronic Clockens ran up to Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna. They charged up power and got ready to fire.

"They're going to shoot Morph Counters! They deal 1000 points of damage, _each_!" Luna gasped in horror.

Just when it looked like it was over at most, or Luna would be knocked right of off Ancient Fairy Dragon at least, Sunlight Unicorn galloped in and speared the two oversized alarm clocks just in time.

"You saved us! Thanks!" Luna called after him.

"No time to talk! I just figured out a way to use their music against them! Just listen for a new song!" the unicorn shouted as he galloped off, spearing more machines all the way

* * *

Far away from the battle, Morphtronic King Leo lounged on the back of Power Tool Dragon, watching the chaos.

"This music idea was a stroke of genius if I do say so myself! Aha! Here comes the singing again! Boy, it sure is louder this time!"

_"I suggest that you listen closer to the lyrics of this particular version of your song."_

Leo smiled, cupped his hand to his ear, and listened carefully, and words became clear:

_All hail Luna,_

_Heroes rise again._

_Obliterating everything that harms her friends._

_Nothing can stop her now._

_No evil can bring her down._

_When evil forces lose,_

_She wins._

_Good behold her!_

_Evil beware her!_

_Fight this fight, and this world will be freed_

_Only through trial do we find the strength we need._

_Never say over, make the evil pay._

_Have hope and put an end to all evil that comes your way._

_Determination of the strong._

_Found the meaning that she's searched for so long._

_All hail Luna,_

_Heroes rise again._

_Obliterating everything that harms her friends._

_Nothing can stop her now._

_No evil can bring her down._

_When evil forces lose,_

_She wins._

_Good behold her!_

_Evil beware her!_

Leo's eye bulged out of his head. He shook his swords up high and screamed, "Why you little…That's copyright infringement! Alright! That's it! IT IS ON LUNA!"


	5. Chapter 5: Possible Problems and Prayers

The King of the Morphtronics vs. the Queen of the Duel Spirits

Chapter 5: Possible Problems and Prayers

Akiza stared out the window at the steadily falling, heavy rain. The four Signers were just sitting in the Duel Runner garage, waiting. Waiting for anything. A sound, a sign, a voice, _anything_ that could tell them how Luna's battle was turning out.

Crow, Yusei, and Jack tried working on their Duel Runners to calm themselves, but they were way too nervous to concentrate, so they just returned to waiting.

"Hey guys."

Everyone jumped, with the exception of Crow, because he was the one who spoke.

"What's the big idea?" Jack shouted in Crow's face.

Crow crossed his arms and turned away from him saying, "Huh! Well excuuuse me! I guess we'll just go back to sitting silent and staring at the wall then!"

Akiza got up and said, "Never mind him, Crow. What is it?"

Crow shrugged and said, "It's nothing, I was just trying to make conversation, you know-."

"What is it?" Yusei asked.

Crow scratched his chin, "Well, I was just thinking, what exactly would happen if Luna loses to Leo in this battle?"

Yusei shrugged, "Oh, I don't know, anyone of a number of things. We never see Luna again. Ancient Fairy Dragon gets destroyed. The Crimson Dragon gets torn apart. The Dark Signers all over again, only with robots. Leo takes over the world, maybe the whole universe. We either become slaves or die. Stuff like that." Yusei was able to say all of this rather casually, as if it was nothing new.

"Huh! Is that all?" Jack remarked sarcastically.

Akiza turned her gaze back out the window and at the pouring rain. _"Please, Luna,"_ she thought as the thunder began to get low, _"Win this fight, I know you can."_


	6. Chapter 6: Luna's Plan

The King of the Morphtronics vs. the Queen of the Duel Spirits

Chapter 6: Luna's Plan

Regulus and Kuribon were surrounded by three Morphtronic Boomboxen, all of them poised to attack. Regulus growled and said, "I promised Luna I'd protect Kuribon, so you punks have got to go through me first!"

One of the Boomboxen transformed into a normal boom box, and it let out huge pulses of low frequency sound. Regulus roared out in pain as Kuribon squealed wildly. "Argh! That sound! It's terrible!" Regulus moaned.

The other two Boomboxen raised their fist for a double attack on the lion.

"NOOOOOO!"

They turned to see Luna running toward them, her Raregold Armor shinning brightly. She swung her rapier, and it sliced the two robots neatly in half. She then plunged her sword down into the third Boomboxen, and it exploded.

Regulus bowed his head in shame and said, "I am sorry, Luna. If you hadn't arrived, I wouldn't have been able to protect Kuribon. I couldn't keep my promise. I am truly sorry."

Luna sheathed her rapier and smiled. "It's okay, Regulus, my friend. Besides, that wasn't a fair fight. These robots don't have honor."

"Thank you, Luna. Where is Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"The robot army is nearly completely gone, so I decided to try some close quarters combat on the stragglers. I'm not too bad in swordsmanship!" Luna then took her rapier back out and struck an action pose. "Hmm, I don't remember what you call female knights. Is it 'Sister Luna'? No, that's for nuns. Is it 'Madame Luna'? No, that sounds weird. Is it 'Dame Luna'? Goodness; no!"

Little Kuribon burst out into a fit of giggles, while Regulus chuckled a little bit.

"Ha, ha, haa; er, ahem; so… you say the army is just about finished off?"

"Yep! It's all thanks to Sunlight Unicorn! She was the one who thought of using Leo's music against him. He must've been really mad. I could hear him all the way from here."

"Good! Speaking of which, where is his royal majesty of Morphtronics?"

Suddenly, Sunlight Unicorn rode in with Ancient Fairy Dragon in his wake.

"That coward!" Sunlight Unicorn exclaimed, "That king and his dragon didn't lift a finger during the battle! They stayed in back and let their army do all the dirty work! Then, when they saw that we were winning, _those cowards ran back into their tower like a bat out of the Netherworld!_"

"Whoa, whoa! Relax!" Luna said, "Calm down! We'll stop them you'll see."

"Yes! We'll send the whole army to surround that locale of evil!"

"Sorry Sunlight, but that's a bad idea."

"How so?" he asked curiously.

Luna explained, "That place must have tons of traps surrounding it. Why risk lives when it's not necessary. Plus, even if we get past the traps, a whole army squeezing into that tower sounds very disorderly. It would also give the enemy a great change to take out 10, maybe 20, at a time if we're all packed together. _My_ plan is for me, you, Regulus, Kuribon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon to get there quickly and hit the place hard. You, Regulus, and Kuribon can handle any left over defenses; and Ancient Fairy Dragon can take out Power Tool Dragon."

"What about you?"

Luna took a deep breath and said, "I'll confront Leo."


	7. Chapter 7: The Infiltration

The King of the Morphtronics vs. the Queen of the Duel Spirits

Chapter 7: The Infiltration

Luna rode ahead on Ancient Fairy Dragon, while Sunlight Unicorn, Regulus, and Kuribon traveled by land behind her. The ominous, steel tower loomed high over them. It seemed to symbolize doom itself. It was a perfect, steel gray cylinder with a huge golden dome on top.

Luna's dragon showered the ground with light from her wings, revealing hundreds of Trap Holes, Bottomless Trap Holes, and Adhesion Trap Holes. The heroes on the ground dodged them easily. However, things got a lot more difficult when panels in the tower opened up, and hundreds of daggers were shot out of them.

"Look out! Lightforce Swords! They'll paralyze you!" Luna shouted.

_**"Do not worry about them. I shall take of it."**_

Ancient Fairy Dragon performed a mighty wing beat, and the Lightforce Swords were instantly scattered. Then she performed a mighty dive, and smashed right through the main gate.

Once inside, Luna got off and drew her rapier.

"Go on ahead and take care of Power Tool Dragon!"

_**"Very well. May the light of the Crimson Dragon guide you."**_

"Thank you, and good luck to you too."

As she flew off, the rest of Luna's friends arrived by her side.

"Alright, let's do this!" Luna said, and they were off.

* * *

The inside of the tower consisted of multiple landings connected by flights of stairs. In order to progress up through the tower, you had to cross every single landing, unless you were Ancient Fairy Dragon, who simply crashed up through the landings, leaving only a huge hole in the center of the floor behind. She could do this because she no longer had to worry about injuring her rider.

Luna, Kuribon, Regulus, and Sunlight Unicorn fought through floor after floor. They passed through research labs, test chambers, training rooms, recharger stations, and even a media center for the king's amusement.

After what seemed like an eternity, the group managed to get to the level right underneath the dome. However, this level was well defended by a group of Morphtronic Videons armed with Morphtronic Cords. Three of them ganged up on Sunlight Unicorn and whipped him into a corner.

"Go! I can get free eventually! Go after that cowardly king!" he shouted as he fought for his life.

Luna as about to rush to his aid, but Regulus stepped in front of her. "Kuribon and I will save him, you go after the king. Go!"

Luna nodded, and she ran up the stairs as Regulus let out a deafening roar and pounced upon the gang of three as ten others ran in as well, swinging their Morphtronic Cords wildly.


	8. Chapter 8: The Confrontation

The King of the Morphtronics vs. the Queen of the Duel Spirits

Chapter 8: The Confrontation

Luna burst into the final room. She looked up and saw Ancient Fairy Dragon battling Power Tool Dragon up in the high ceiling.

"Hiya, Luna! You finally made it!"

Luna looked across to see her twin brother, still in his Metalsilver Armor, sitting smugly on his throne. "How can you talk all friendly like that after all the damage you've caused here?" Luna said angrily.

Leo shook his head and got up. As he approached his twin sister, he said, "Don't you understand? Once I defeat these sissy little Duel Spirits, and that Ancient Fairy Dragon, me and you can rule this world _together_. It'll be a dream, like taking a vacation 365 days a year! Isn't that awesome!"

Luna sighed. He smiled and spoke just like the old Leo. "These Duel Spirits are my friends," she said, "And none of those things are 'awesome' if you have to leave your friends behind, or cause so much destruction just to get it."

Leo threw his hands up in frustration and said, "Aw, come on Luna! I mean, I forgave for stealing my song, didn't I."

Luna threw up her hands in frustration as well and replied, "Ugh! You are so big headed!"

Leo pointed at Luna and said, "Hey; that was a low blow."

"How did you get here anyway, and how did you claim this land?"

Leo sighed and said with a smile, "I remember it like it was just yesterday. I was just sitting in bed, staring at my deck, wondering how cool it would have been to be a Signer, when Power Tool Dragon came right out of the deck. He said that it was about time I graduated from being the Morphtronic Deck Master to the Morphtronic King, so he transported me to their home satellite, which turned out to be this very tower. From the satellite, I used the magic card Burning Land to burn away a whole section of the Duel Spirit World, and then we landed there and made our base camp."

Luna's opened wide, and she covered her mouth with her hand in shock and said, "You burned away nearly half of the Duel Spirit World without even batting an eye? Leo! How could you?"

Leo gasped and waved his hands around wildly and said, "No, wait! It's not what you think! Power Tool Dragon talked to me for hours and hours about what I could do as king, all the order I could bring and the things I could do. He said it was my destiny and all other kinds of things I can't explain right now. It's like, he's _my_ Crimson Dragon!"

"The Crimson Dragon wouldn't allow blind destruction. I understand now Leo, you were brainwashed, and I'm gonna snap you out of it! Get your deck ready, Leo! Let's duel!" Luna said confidently.

Leo smiled sneakily and said, "Duel? Okay, we'll duel, but not with cards. We'll duel by _my_ rules." Leo then drew his twin, silver swords.

Luna gasped and backed away. "Leo! Y-you can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am Luna. That's why I've been trying to reason with you. I don't want to have to do this. You're the best sister a guy could have, but you're getting in the way of my destiny. That's why it has to be either a final duel, or the two of us ruling this place together. So what's it gonna be? Thrones or swords?"

Luna stared at the boy in front of her. What had he become? She wiped her eyes and said, "Leo, you're the best brother a girl could ever have, well, at least, you _were_. I can't betray my friends, and I can't let you go on like this. I've got to stop you, no matter what. That is _my_ destiny!" Luna then drew her rapier and declared, "I choose swords!"

Leo clenched his teeth and charged at Luna, and went for an X-slice, but Luna bent over backwards to dodge it, and then kicked out at Leo legs, knocking him over. She got up and did a downward slice, but Leo caught it with his twin sword and pushed Luna back. He got and swung wildly at Luna. She blocked each swing easily with her rapier.

Leo smirked as he did the unexpected. He slashed at Luna's legs. Luckily, Luna jumped back at the last second to avoid getting an amputation, but the attack inflicted two cuts across her legs. Luna squeezed the golden hilt of her rapier tightly. She was really mad now. She jumped forward and punched Leo in the breast plate. Metal clashed with metal, and the vibrations shot through Leo's armor. He wobbled and fell back, nearly overcome by the wild vibrations. Now he was even madder than her sister, if that was even possible at this point.

Leo growled loudly and ran sideways at Luna, holding out his deadly, spiked shoulder. As Luna saw the spikes approaching her, a clever plan came into her mind. She quickly dived to one side, dodging Leo's charge, and loosing her helmet in the process. Leo tried his attack again, but Luna had a surprise in store for him this time. Luna tore off her blue cloak and threw it at Leo. The cloak instantly got caught on Leo's spikes. Leo gasped as the cloak immediately caused him to trip. He flailed about, desperately trying to get it off, but to no avail.

Luna ripped Leo's swords from his grasp and wedged them into the ground on either side of him. She then ripped the cloak off, and held her rapier above him, ready to stab down. Leo face turned pale as he stared in horror at the weapon. There the twins stood, for a minute, two minutes, waiting.

Leo blinked with confusion, the color starting to come back to his face. He looked up a Luna, and he saw that she was crying.

Luna sheathed her rapier and said, "I-I don't want to fight you, Leo."

Leo blinked slowly. Then he replied, "I don't _really_ want to fight you either, Luna."

There was a silence between them, but then, it was broken when Ancient Fairy Dragon came crashing down with Power Tool Dragon on top of her. He had his power screwdriver pressed right against her neck.

"No!" Luna cried, unsheathing her sword, "Leave her alone!"

Leo saw that Luna was distracted. His eye darted to one of swords. He pulled it out from the floor, quickly got to his feet, and then swung with all his might at Luna's unprotected head.

_SLASH!_

Luna turned around fast. She couldn't believe what she saw. Floating there, was Kuribon. The third of the Kuribos had done what Kuribos do best, block attacks. Luna was speechless as she saw her faithful friend give her one last sad look, and disappear in a flash of yellow light.

Luna then looked toward Leo, who still held the sword in his hand.

The sickening sound that followed was indescribable.

With all the force she could muster, Luna had driven her rapier straight through Leo's armor and into his chest. The twins locked eyes for a minute, then Luna pulled the rapier back out. Leo staggered forward a few steps, and then, he said one last thing, "Luna…" Then, he fell.

Luna looked down at her brother. She bowed her head sadly and said softly, "I'm sorry…"


	9. Chapter 9: The Machine King

The King of the Morphtronics vs. the Queen of the Duel Spirits

Chapter 9: The Machine King

_"Master…"_

Luna looked up to see Power Tool Dragon stepping off of Ancient Fairy Dragon.

_"The master has fallen," _he said slowly.

"So has Kuribon."

Luna turned to see Sunlight Unicorn and Regulus approaching her.

"This time, I truly have broken my promise, please, forgive me," Regulus said.

Luna shook her head and said, "No, it wasn't your fault, it was Leo who did the terrible thing, but then, I also had to do a terrible thing as well."

Luna then pointed accusingly at Power Tool Dragon, "It was you! You brainwashed him! Why?"

"You'll get no answers from that fool!" a deep, mechanical voice said.

Suddenly, a huge portal opened up in the middle of the room. Out of it stepped a robot just as big as Power Tool Dragon. It had huge fists and a horned head. It also had huge, circular reflectors on its chest. The robot raised its arms and said, "I am Machine King! First owned by the very first Machine Deck Duelist, Bandit Keith, and stolen through generations. Although my card was long ago destroyed, my Duel Spirit lives on, and I rule all machines!" He then grabbed Power Tool Dragon by the neck and said, "You have failed me. The boy was prophesized by the great idol, Steel Ogre Grotto #1, to be my human equivalent, and let you failed to successfully establish his reign!"

_"M-m-my Supreme King! P-p-please, have mercy!"_

"You," Luna said, "You forced him into making Leo into a monster, didn't you!"

The Machine King shot his fist at Luna like a rocket and said, "Silence, insolent brat!"

Luna dodged the fist, and it crashed into the ground. She then jumped onto the fist as it returned to its owner. However, as the fist flew through the air, something amazing happened. Luna's mark of the dragon began to glow brightly, and crimson fire flew out of, enveloping Luna and the mechanical fist in pure energy. The energy morphed and changed and formed, until the Crimson Dragon itself was soaring toward Machine King.

The Machine King dropped Power Tool Dragon in shock and gasped, "What? NO! Not the Crimson Dragon! NOOOOOOO!"

The Crimson Dragon gave one of its blood curdling howls and then crashed right through the Machine King, creating a massive explosion that enveloped the entire tower in crimson fire.

* * *

Back at the lake of the Duel Spirit World, there was a flash, and there was Luna, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Power Tool Dragon, Sunlight Unicorn, and Regulus, with Leo's body lying on the ground as well.

The Crimson Dragon flew threw the sky, showering the entire land with crimson stardust. It fell onto the burned and scorched land, and it bloomed back to life. It fell onto the battlefield, and Duel Spirits and Morphtronic machines alike were reborn. Even the Morphtronic Satellite reappeared in the sky. Kuribon reappeared and flew right into Luna's arms. Luna shed tears of joy now that her friend was back. However, the best was yet to come.

Some of the crimson stardust fell onto Leo's arm, and the mark that was branded there just vanished. Some of it also landed on his chest wound, and it regenerated right before Luna's eyes. Leo then made a soft groan, and he opened his eyes.

"Luna…" he said groggily.

"Leo!" Luna gasped, "You're alive!"

Leo blinked and said, "What are you talking about? Why shouldn't I be alive? Hey, why are we wearing this armor? Hold on! Are we in the Duel Spirit World?"

_"He has no memory of the events that have occurred," _Power Tool Dragon said.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, considering everything that happened," Luna said.

"WOW! Power Tool Dragon!" Leo exclaimed, "Hey! Can I have you autograph? You can sign the back of your card! No, wait; that would be having a marked card. That's against the rules, so I wouldn't be able to use the card. Err, oh, I know! You can sign my Duel Disk! How about it?"

Everyone laughed at this, except Leo, of course.

"_It is time for the Morphtronic Satellite to return to orbit."_

_**"And it is time for you and your brother to return home to your friends so they may finally stop worrying," **_Ancient Fairy Dragon said to Luna.

Leo looked outraged at the very idea of it. "GO? I just came here!" he said as he tried to get up, but the armor weighed him down, and fell flat on his back. "OW! Err, actually, I fell kind of beat, actually _really_ beat. Okay fine, let's go home. Man, I'm starving! I could eat a whole pizza right about now!"

Luna giggled a little bit, and then see turned to her friends. "Goodbye everyone. I would have never completed this quest without your help!"

Regulus nodded and he said, "Thank you, Luna, and I am sure that I speak for us all when say that, we are all in your debt."

Then, with a final flash, the twins were gone.

Ancient Fairy Dragon turned to Power Tool Dragon and held out her hand to him. _**"Allies?"**_ she asked.

Power Tool Dragon replied, _"Friends," _and the two dragons shook hands in peace. Once again, peace reigned in the Duel Spirit World.

**THE END**


	10. Author's Notes

The King of the Morphtronics vs. the Queen of the Duel Spirits

Author's Notes

I hope you didn't think that I would actually kill of a character. Sure, I _might_, one day, but even if I did, it would have to be character you could hate, or a character that had a change of heart before death, or a character who sacrificed himself. Anyway, it certainly was a hppy ending.

However, because of the anonymous review of "You Don't Know" I am going to write an alternate ending/sequel to this story called "The Regin of the Morphtronic King." Leo has won, and now he's setting his sights on Earth. Can Yusei and the other Signers stop him in time? Read the sequel to find out!


End file.
